Una nueva aventura
by Mark193
Summary: Los niños elegidos en dragon ball z
1. Chapter 1

Tk y Goten

Mundo Dragón ball z

Había pasado 2 meses desde los dragones malignos Goku no se fue con shenlong con una condición

Bulma: A un no puedo creer que la única condición que goku se quedara es que nuestros hijos menores de 30 años volvieran a ser niños

Milk: Bueno a mí no me importa Goku está conmigo y mi goten no se ira con una chica de la ciudad

Trunks 8 Goten 7 Bra 9 Marrón 6 Pan 10

Pan: Si pero ahora en lugar de que mi abuelo sea de mi edad ahora soy más grande que mi tío

Videl: Hija no te preocupes hay muchas sobrinas que son más grandes que su tío

Pan: Bueno ahora tengo alguien con quien jugar me voy a ir con ellos

Gahan: Cuídate

Goku: Bueno a mí me agrada estar de regreso y ya no irme

Krilin: Si además al dragón me regreso mi juventud

Gohan: Si y que regreso al señor picorro con nosotros

Mundo Digimon

Había pasado 2 meses cuando vencieron a apocalymon

Tai: No es increíble que el señor Gennai nos dejara que los digimon se quedaran con nosotros

Mimí: Si hubiera extrañado mucho a palmon

Sora: Si qué tal si vamos al parque con los digimon

Izzy: Es genial hace tanto que no nos relajamos con tantas clases

Joe: No lo se

Matt: Vamos Joe como amigos y equipo

Joe: De acuerdo por ustedes

Tai: Bien nos vemos haya tengo que ir por Kari

Matt: y yo por Tk

Minutos después ya todos estaban en el parque

Mimí: Ah esto si es relajante

Joe: Ah Mimí puedes ayudar con el picnic

Mimí: Ah está bien

Sora: Niños ya vengan a comer

Cerca de ahí Tk Kari y sus digimon se fueron a jugar atrapadas

Tk y Kari: Si ya vamos

Kari: Unas carreras Tk

Tk: Claro

Los niños se fueron corriendo lo más rápido que podían

Patamon: Espérame Tk

Gatomon: Vamos Patamon no te quedes atrás

Cuando los 4 llegaron se sentaron con los demás

Tk: Gane

Kari: Por un poco yo ganaba

Sora: Bueno chicos ya coman

Piyomon: Eso está delicioso sora

Sora: Gracias Piyomon pero lo hiso mi madre

Palmon: También lo que hiso la madre de Mimí esta delicioso

Joe: No es grandioso no tener que preocuparse por los digimon malos

Izzi: Asi es lo único Malo son los reporteros

Matt: Tienes razón desde que llegamos no nos han dejado de tomar fotografías

Tai: Ni siquiera en la escuela siempre nos preguntan como es el digimundo

Matt: Que se siente ser un niño elegido

Mimi: Porque tu fuiste elegido y yo no

Sora: Desde cuando fueron al Digimundo

Izzy: Que se siente pelear con monstruos

Joe: Te gusta pelear con monstruos

Gatomon: Y ustedes Kari Tk no les preguntan nada

Kari: Si pero mas los maestros y nuestros compañeros están celosos

Tk: Si nos dicen no les da miedo los digimons

Kari: No les dio miedo cuando fueron al digimundo

Agumon: Bueno pero demostraron ser fuertes en el digimundo

Tentomon: Si en todas nuestras peleas

Paparazzi: Son los niños elegidos vengan hay que tomarles fotos

Matt: No puede ser

Sora: porque no nos dejan en paz

Tai: Vámonos hay que correr

Mimí: Vamos a mí me gusta

Tai: Vámonos Mimí (Agarrándola del brazo y llevándosela)

Kari: Hermano no puedo correr más

TK. Si yo tampoco puedo

Izzi: Si que ya nos dejen en paz

Agumon: Tai a donde vamos a ir

Tai: Chicos vamos a mi casa

Todos: SI


	2. Chapter 2

Ya todos llegaron a la casa de tai cuando abrieron la puerta las luces estaban apagadas y como ya era de noche no se veía nada

Tai: Porque estarán las luces apagadas

De repente cuando todos entraron

Todos: Sorpresa

Gomamon: Que es esto

Sora: Mama que haces aquí

Tai: Mama que pasa aquí

Mama de Tai: Bueno Hace 2 meses

Mama de Tk: Ustedes salvaron el Digimundo

Papa de Matt: Y queríamos felicitarlos

Mimi: Tambien ustedes

Mama de Mimi: Claro hija aunque tuve miedo de pedertetu fuiste fuerte

Papa de Mimi: Estamos orgullosos de ti

Mama de Sora: Si al principio nos costo tiempo acustumbrarnos a los digimon

Mama de izzy: Pero ya nos da justo decir que son partes de la familia

Papa de tai: Todos nosotros somos familia

Tai: Gracias papa

Gabumon: Gracias por aceptarnos señores

Mama de Tk: Y patamon espero que cuides bien a mi pequeño Tk

Patamon: No se preocupe Tk no tendrá ningún rasguño

Mama de Kari: Lo mismo digo por mi hija Gatomon

Gatomon: No se preocupe señora protegeré a kari con mi vida

Mama de kari: Bien dicho

Tai: Bueno que tal si comemos que dices agumon

Agumon: Que dijiste Tai

Agumon desde hace rato ya estaba comiendo

Tai: Olvidalo

Todos: A comer

Hermano de Joe: Por cierto Joe crei que harian un picnic

Joe: Y haci fue hermano pero luego

Izzi: Aparecieron los paparazzi

Mama de tai: Vaya no los dejan en paz eh

Tai: A si es

De repente todos escucharon un ruido fuerte fueron al balcón y vieron Humo en la ciudad

Papa de Matt: Oigan vengan a ver las noticias

Todos fueron a ver las noticias los niños elegidos se asombraron a oir esto

Noticiero: Se nos informa que una criatura no identificada ha hecho explotar el edificio varios creen que es de nuevo los Digimon y si es asi niños elegidos donde están

Tai: Chicos vamos

Todos: Si

Papas: Esperen

Joe: Que pasa hermano

Papas: Acaben con el

Mama de Tk/Kari: Tk/Kari cuídense

Tk y Kari: Si


End file.
